What if?
by Dreadedfemale
Summary: What if Eric Kripke had met the boys in reality? Updated to mush all 4 together. Complete! as of 12/23. Revised 12/29/11. It has been brought to my attention that this story needed a bit of re-editing. Nothing new just improved flow.
1. What the?

A/N: I own nothing except a motorcycle that sits on two flat tires. But if I did…..

X X

X X

"Hey Dean," Sam called when he heard the door open.

"Yeah," Dean dropped several bags of takeout on the table. Sam sat grinning like a fool on one of the twin beds in front of the hotel T.V..

"You remember that kid we saved from that nest of vamps back in '81? Eric something?"

"One with the video camera. Wanted to make movies right? Krinkle? Krypto? Who gives an eight year old a video camera?"

"Kripke!" Sam clapped his hands together.

"You sure? Thought it was Krypto." Dean said emptying the contents of the bags onto two paper plates.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Yeah. So?"

"So check this out." He pointed at the T.V.. Across the screen flashed the word Supernatural. Then created by Eric Kripke.

"So Dude's got the same name. You going daft in your old age?"

"Keep watching. This is the third one I've seen today. It's called um," he hit the info button on the remote, "Dead in the Water."

Dean sat on the other bed elbows on his knees. "What is this crap. Oh my god. Is that? Is that supposed to be…..ME?"

Sam laughed out loud. Dean scowled at him.

"Quit laughing. That kid is way too pretty to be me."

Sam covered his mouth tears streaming from his eyes.

"You are so not that much taller than me! Shit did he get anything right?"

Sam pointed at the sleek black muscle car grumbling across the screen.

"Well THAT'S something I guess."


	2. Go time

A/N: Thanks to Sylia91 for the inspiration!

X X

X X

"Rise and Shine Sammy!"

Sam groaned rolling onto his side.

"Sam come on. I got a job."

Sam blinked and grabbed the alarm clock. "At 7 a.m.? When do you ever get up this early" He leaned on one elbow facing his brother.

Dean was haphazardly shoving things into his duffel. He glanced over his shoulder one eyebrow cocked. "What? Am I speaking Chinese?"

Sam sighed, threw the covers off and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Come on princess I want to get on the road already."

"No breakfast?"

"I'll buy you a pop-tart at the gas station."

"Ooo can it be chocolate? With sprinkles? What am I five?"

Dean opened his mouth.

"Don't answer that." He got up and noticed his laptop open on the table in the kitchenette. D.V.D. cases littered the rest of the available space.

"Dude were you seriously up watching that show all night?"

"Did you know you never get laid?"

"What?"

"You never get laid. And when you do the chick either dies, is some kind of creature or both. Oh and I should probably weigh about eight hundred pounds," he stopped what he was doing gesturing wildly with his arms. "Because apparently I never stop eating. Better watch out I might take a bite out of you next."

"Okaaay. You really need to lay off the caffeine you know that? And get a hobby." Sam said shaking his head. He started getting his things together. "Where's this job at anyway?"

Dean grinned like a Jack-o-Lantern. "Vancouver."


	3. Excuses excuses

**A/N: **I own nothing except an 80 year old house that thinks it's 93. But if I did...

X X

X X

"Dude. Really?"

"What?"

"I mean _Really_?"

"WHAT?"

"This is the Warner Bros. soundstage."

"Yeah, you're point?" Dean pulled into one of the "Reserved" spots right in front.

"You said there was a job."

"There is."

"So what's the job Dean?"

"Gremlins."

"Gremlins?"

Dean whipped his head back and forth then looked at Sam one eyebrow raised. "Is there an echo in here? Yeah gremlins. Nasty little suckers too. Get all up in the mix you know."

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation. "No, I don't know Dean. Why don't you tell me?"

"Well…. they like to mess with computers and cause all kind of libelous things to end up on say t.v. shows."

"Riiight." Sam shook his head.

"What?"

"I suppose it's just a coincidence that this is where they film _that_ show."

"_That_ show huh? You don't say. I had no idea." Dean put on his best surprised face.

"What's it called again?"

"Supernatural."

"A-ha!" Sam cried.

Dean opened his door and got out then leaned back in to say, "Just get out of the car Francis."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm getting way too old for this shit."


	4. Meet the wizard

**A/N: **I own nothing except an umbrella hat that's two sizes too small. But if I did…..

X X

X X

"So what's the plan?" Sam asks as they walk through the front doors.

"Plan? Who needs a plan?"

"Dean. You don't have a…"

"Well hello there sweetheart," Dean said to the girl behind the lobby's only desk.

"My name's Dean and this here is my brother Sam. We'd like to talk to Mr. Kripke please." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Sam?" She pointed one manicured nail at Sam.

"Yup."

"And Dean?"

"That's right."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Unfortunately not." Sam sighed.

"Nope. Definitely not a joke. I mean…..is that his office there?" Dean pointed to a door at the end of the hall behind her. "You know what honey we'll just let ourselves in."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't allow….Hey! HEY! Joe two guys just walked past the front desk send security."

X X

X X

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes. I did."

"Now she's gonna call the cops." Sam glanced over his shoulder at the two unconscious security guards.

"You mean the Mounties."

"What?"

"Dude we're in Canada. They're the Mounties."

"Whatever. She's gonna call 'em because you have an ego the size of Texas!"

"Sammy those _puppies _called me an _old man_. ME!"

"Oh what was I thinking? I should go back there and kick 'em each once too never mind that you're pushing fifty."

Dean glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you. You saw what I did to those guys."

"Reign in the ego. Just sayin'."

Dean stopped, faced Sam. "You know what. My ego has taken quite a beating this week thank you. First I'm some pretty little girly man. Then I'm some sort of metabolic freak able to consume three times his body weight in fat and carbs without gaining a single pound and oh I _wish_! Now I'm an old man. Enough! I. Have. HAD IT!" He punctuated the last with a front kick to the office door. It flew open to reveal a very startled young man eating a very large sandwich.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked clearly irritated.

"That depends. You Eric Kripke?"

"Uh Yeah?"

"Then yes you can. My name is Dean. Dean Winchester and there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you."


	5. Say what?

**A/N: **I own nothing except for a Yukon Cornelius Christmas ornament. But if I did….

X X

X X

"Holy shit! I mean HOLY SHIT!"

Sam followed Dean into the office closing the door behind him.

"Yeah that's what _I _said when I saw myself wearing Lederhosen." Dean said sitting.

"Uh…yeah about that…"

"Uh …yeah _about that…" _Dean parroted.

"Dean…."

"Sam?"

"Wow. Never thought I'd see you guys again. Look I didn't mean to offend anyone. Frankly I never pictured you guys watching the show. I mean it comes on the _CW_. After _Smallville_! Somehow I pegged you as more of a Turner Classics fan. You know?" Sam caught the subtle change in his brother's posture.

"_No_. I don't know. Why don't you explain."

"Well most of these shows are geared toward um…young…" He broke off when he saw that Dean's face was slowly turning red.

"_Dean_…." Sam warned.

"WHAT!"

"Blood pressure."

"Shut up Sam. Just I swear I hear one more comment about my age or my health and I'm gonna set this building on fire. Now, you've been using us to make money for a few years here and I think we need to talk compensation."

"Jesus Dean."

"Why'd you think I dragged you here Sam."

"Because you enjoy tormenting me?"

"I do have more depth than that."

"Could've fooled me."

"You know wha…."

"Do you have something in mind?" Eric interrupted.

Dean smiled.

Sam was beginning to hate that smile.

"Yeah. I do."

X X

X X

"You never cease to amaze me you know that?" Sam shook his head.

"What? What's wrong with having a little legitimate cash flow huh?" They stepped out into the front lot.

"Nothing, but Tech Advisors? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Come on it'll be fun." Dean stopped in his tracks. "Who're they?"

"Dunno. Let's ask."

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Sweet ass car. You doing overhauls for the show?"

"No. This one's mine." Dean opened the door and got in.

Sam followed suit with a mumbled, "Excuse me."

Dean turned the key and the car roared to life then settled into a steady purr.

"Fellas." Dean waved as he drove off.

X X

X X

"Hey Jensen those guys look familiar to you?" Jared stood there a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah and I swear the one was wearing one of the leather jackets from costume. Weird. Huh. Oh well let's kick it I'd like to finish this scene before I'm fifty."

X X

X X

Sam watched the Canadian countryside whip by. He heaved a sigh of relief that this little adventure was done and over with and they could get back to doing what mattered most. Hunting evil Sons a Bitches. Now if he could just keep Dean from finding out about all those fan fiction sites.


	6. Epilogue?

**A/N: **I swore I wouldn't. This was supposed to be done. Blame Sylia91, Necro Omen13, Fhaydel and Jasper03. They plugged the little light bulb in my head back in.

Also I own nothing save a half empty bottle of O.P.I. "Pumpkin Butter" lotion. But if I did…

X X

X X

Intensely weary after being dragged into Canada and back in less that three days he is more than happy to lay his head on even the lumpiest motel pillow.

Just as he settles into his bed and is finally drifting off a light invades his consciousness.

He rolls over. "Dude! The hell are you doing with the laptop on? I know you're not checking for cases _now_."

"Nah. Just dicking around. Go back to sleep Sammy."

"I never got to sleep. And am I ever going to be old enough for you to quit calling me Sammy?"

"No."

Sam grumbles to himself as he pulls the comforter up over his head. Just as he's drifting off again….

"Hey Sam-_my _you still awake?"

"I wouldn't be if you would just shut up."

"What's slash?"

Sam bolts upright. "What are you doing _exactly_?" He shifts trying to see the computer from where he is. Wide awake now he starts to panic. _I'll never sleep again._

"I found this website about Fandom writers or something like that. Anyway apparently there are people who sit around writing stories about all kind of T.V. sh….HEY!"

Sam gently but firmly closes the laptop then he lifts it slowly and jerks the power cord from the wall. It snaps satisfyingly.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm saving us both." He opens the door and walks outside, hoists the slim black computer over his head and slams it as hard as he can against the concrete. It crunches and shatters.

"Son-of-a-Bitch! What's wrong with you?" Dean stands looking flabbergasted in the doorway. "Are you insane?"

"Not as insane as I would be if I ever let you touch a computer again." Sam pushes past him. He returns seconds later with Dean's Colt 1911 silencer already attached. He kicks the computer onto the patch of grass that lines the walk and unloads all 7 rounds into it. Finally satisfied he picks it back up and deposits it in the garbage. With an angelic smile on his face he almost skips back into the room and falls back onto his bed.

"Really? How are we going to do research now Ace?"

Sam turns his back on Dean flapping one hand over his shoulder at him. "At the library like we used to before they made portable computers. Goodnight Dean."

X X

Dean waits till Sam's breathing becomes slow and even then he tiptoes out to the Impala. He opens the trunk and pulls out the false bottom. There underneath an aged tarp lays a box.

Inside it is a brand spanking new Apple MacBook Air.

He glances at his watch the time is 12:03 a.m.. The date is May 2nd.

He smiles humming under his breath. "Happy Birthday Sammy."

X X

X X

Finito?


End file.
